


This is Haikyuu smut with Hinata as bottom there I said it

by Sora_Kirito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Crossdressing, I ship Hinata with everyone, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, au's galore, i'm such trash, there's too many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Kirito/pseuds/Sora_Kirito
Summary: You read the title didn't you?Why the hell are you still reading this?! Read the story!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 649





	1. Oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic soooo, don't expect a lot

So this is the first time I'm writing smut, so I'll take constructive criticism (for smut oml) but seriously I will I want to improve and write better fics...anyways enjoy this smutty sin that I will write in the future


	2. Oikawa x Hinata x Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is a threesome! I'm feeling cocky!

"Mmmph! Mmph!" Was all that could be heard from Hinata as his mouth was muffled by the ball gag in his mouth, and a blindfold over his eyes. He was naked with his hands tied above his head, his legs being forced apart by a certain third year, "What's wrong Hina-chan?~ You look so sexy like this~" Oikawa commented caressing the first years bare bottom, ghosting over his core making the ginger shiver, "What do you think Tobio-chan? Doesn't he look delectable?" Oikawa asked in a teasing voice looking behind him. Kageyama was tied to a chair with a cloth tied around his mouth, but the burning hatred in his eyes could be seen clear as day, "Nani?~ Why do you look so mad?" The brunette captain said in a mocking tone as he tweaked Hinata's nipples making the younger moan, "His reactions are marvelous~" The third year teased as he slowly licked the shell of the ginger's ear, "I see why you love him so much," Hinata tried to speak but was again muffled by the ball gag, drool running down the corners of his mouth, 'Why is this happening?' Hinata thought and gasped when he felt something prod his entrance. 

"Hina-chan~ You have to stay still~" Oikawa teased as he held the gingers waist with one arm while the other shoved a small vibrator up his ass, "MMPH!" Hinata exclaimed trying to move away from the toy, but Oikawa held him still moving the toy around to find that special sweet spot, "Come on, where is it?" The setter mumbled. Hinata was confused by the setters words but jumped when the toy jumped against a certain bundle of nerves, "Mmmmph~" Hinata moaned involuntarily, making Oikawa smirk, "Found it~" He said with a cheery tone, he then proceeded to mercilessly hit the sensitive spot making Hinata a moaning mess. Kageyama watched from the other side of the room with a glare stuck on his face, the was HIS Hinata! How dare Oikawa touch him?! The first year struggled against the ropes but it was no use they were tied tight. The first year setter then looked back when he heard Hinata cry out, when he looked he saw the ginger cum all over his chest and thighs his body twitching from the orgasm.

"Uwah~ A lot came out!" Oikawa commented dragging a finger up the gingers chest, tasting some of the sticky white substance, "So sweet~" He moaned as he pulled the vibrator out of the gingers core, Hinata whining at the loss. "Don't worry Hina-chan~ There's more where that came from~" Oikawa said as he removed the ball gag and blindfold allowing the ginger to see again, "Look~ You got Tobio-chan excited~" The setter commented gesturing to the tent in Kageyama's pants, "Too bad, he'll have to wait his turn," Oikawa said bluntly as walked to a corner of the room and rummaged through a duffel bag and found the "tools" he was looking for. 

Oikawa then walked back to the ginger and set down the items on a small table, he then opened a small bottle and drank it's contents but didn't swallow. Hinata was still recovering from his orgasm when he was suddenly pulled into a rough kiss. Taking advantage of the shock, Oikawa slipped his tongue into the gingers mouth allowing the liquid he drank earlier to pour in, "Mmmm?!" Hinata let out as he had no choice but to swallow it, the ginger could feel Oikawa smirk into the kiss. Almost immediately after swallowing the strange liquid, Hinata's body began to feel hot, 'What was in that drink?' Hinata thought as Oikawa released the gingers lips and licked his own.

"Well? How are feeling Hina-chan?~" Suddenly the very sound of Oikawa's voice sent a wave of...want through Hinata's body, "Ah-ah~" Was all Hinata could let out which made Oikawa chuckle, "Looks like it's taken effect~" The setter said as he ran one of his slender fingers up Hinata's shaft making the ginger thrust into it, "Oh~ A bit impatient are we?" Oikawa teased as he wrapped his hand around the gingers shaft and started pumping it, "Ah~ Oikawa-saaaah~" Hinata's mouth hung open as the moans poured out of his mouth. Oikawa merely smirked at the sight and then looked to Kageyama, "Look Hina-chan~ " The setter said while grasping the gingers chin, "Tobio-chan is waiting for you~" Oikawa then release Hinata's hands, "Why not help him with his little problem? He looks quite impatient~" Without another word HInata shakily crawled towards Kageyama and undid his pants pulling out his hardened length, "Kageyama~" Hinata moaned and then flicked his tongue over the tip, making Kageyama groan.

After a few teasing licks Hinata look the entire length into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Kageyama writhed in his seat as the ginger continued pleasuring him. While the two first years were distracted Oikawa came up behind Hinata and squirted some lube on his own erect shaft and then positioned himself at Hinata's entrance and plunged himself into the ginger. The sudden intrusion caused Hinata to release Kageyama's length from his mouth and cry out, "Aaaaaahhhhhhnnnnn~" Making Oikawa grin from ear to ear, "That's right, scream for me Hina-chan," Oikawa growled, his voice dropping a few octaves, "Let me gear you beg for me to fuck you senseless~" The setter demaded as he mercilessly started pounding away at Hinata's prostate, "Ah~ Oikawa-san~" The ginger moaned, his hands grasping Kageyama's jacket, "M-more~" He begged not caring that his lover was right in front of him and hearing ALL of this, "You want more baby?" Oikawa growled into Hinata's ear, "Yes! I want you Oikawa-san! Please~" Hinata whined wiggling his hips.

"Well since you asked so nicely~" Oikawa then started to thrust faster making Hinata cry out even more, "Yes~ Oikawa-san!" Hinata let out unaware at the pained look on Kageyama's face, why was Hinata acting this way? Was all he could think as Oikawa released into the ginger and pulled out, fresh white cum leaking out of the gingers core, "Your hole looks so pretty like this Hina-chan~" Oikawa commented spreading the gingers core with his hands, "What do you think Tobio-chan?" The third year asked, turning to the glaring setter in front of him, "Isn't it lovely?" Oikawa said while lifting Hinata under his knees so Kageyama could get a full view. When the setter laid eyes on the gingers hole he couldn't help but get hard, "Oh? It looks like your body is much more honest~" Oikawa commented, he then placed Hinata above Kageyama's hardened shaft and let him down slowly, "I'll let you have you're fun now since you've been so patient~" Oikawa teased going behind the first year and undoing the ropes, then the gag on his mouth, "Enjoy~" And with that Oikawa walked out of the room closing the door, all he could hear were the pleasured cries of Hinata echoing through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! My first smut! Oh boy I hope it was at least a little good. Anyways thanks for reading my very first smut! And again I will take constructive criticism if y'all have any!


	3. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!

I've been trying to write more smut! BUT MY BRAIN KEEPS BLANKING!!!! I need yo help! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE send me some ideas or requests or ANYTHING!!!

THIS WRITERS BLOCK IS RIDICULOUS!!!!

-Sora


	4. Atsumu X Hinata X Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR, well...on the outside anyways! Srry I've not been writing life is just weird rn!!! 
> 
> Anyways I would like to thank Anon and GalacticCollision for the lovely inspiration and I would also like to thank all of you for the lovely chapter ideas that I can't wait to write! But the updates will be slow because in a couple of days my mom is having me start a summer internship at her office so I'll be workin'! Also I was constantly dying and coming back to life after reading the new Haikyuu!! manga chapters too lol. Also the new season is POSTPONED so that didn't help. But now I'm somewhat over it and now I'm gonna start writing again. But I will try to write in between so...yeah life update done!
> 
> I hope you enjoy another threesome chapter~

"Aaanh~ Aaah~" Hinata let out as he was gently set down onto a large king sized bed, he didn't know what was going on or where he was, why was he in this strange place? Most of the room was blurry, and the lights were dimly lit in a very sensual setting. When Hinata tried to get up he felt a pair of arms push him back down, "Damn he can still move?" A deep voice growled, "You're the one that drugged him, not me," Said another voice, this one sounding more calm. Hinata looked up and swore he was seeing double, but he wasn't, "Nnnn...Asumu-san? Oshamu-san?" The ginger muttered looking at the twins with half-lidded eyes and a slight blush on his face from the excess of alcohol he drank roughly an hour ago.

"Shit that expression is priceless," Atsumu groaned placing his right hand on Hinata's left cheek, caressing it with his thumb, "Could ya stop procrastinatin' his team is gonna notice him missn' any moment now," Osamu complained slapping his twins hand away and unbuttoning Hinata's shirt, "Oh shut up! Don't tell me ya didn't see his expression!" Atsumu snapped back as he worked on Hinata's shoes, socks, and pants. The ginger could hardly move, so he no choice but to let the twins undress him like a some ken doll. When the twins were done Hinata was completely exposed, still not knowing what was going on. Atsumu dragged his hands up and down the gingers smooth torso, while Osamu ran his tongue along Hinata's neck licking the drops of sweat forming on it, "Ah, aaah~" Hinata let out as Osamu began to suck on the sensitive flesh, painting it a dark red, "His skin is so soft," Osamu commented, his breath tickling the gingers ear, "Yeah, and he's sensitive~" Atsumu added flicking his tongue over one of Hinata's nipples making the ginger gasp and look down at the setter, "Wh-what a-are you..." Before Hinata could finish his question he felt Osamu's lips forced over his, "Mmmmn," Was all he could let out as the silver-haired twin slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hinata, unable to fight for dominance, let the wing spiker explore his mouth, closing his eyes, it felt so good...where was he again

Just when the ginger felt the temptation of sleep creeping up on him he felt a strange feeling between his legs. The ginger's eye shot open and he looked down to see Atsumu taking his half-hard erection into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Hinata tried to fight...but why would he? When he felt so good? Hinata instead spread his legs a bit more allowing the setter to lift his legs, pushing his knees all the way to his chest. Osamu then broke his long kiss with Hinata and held the gingers legs for his twin, "Are ya gonna prepare him or am I doing it?" Osamu asked looking at his twin as he grabbed a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket. Atsumu raised an eyebrow and popped the bottle open and spread some on the gingers twitching hole, "Aaaaahnnnn~" Hinata moaned as the setter plunged one of his fingers into his tight hole, "Damn he's tight!" Atsumu commented moving his finger around trying to find that special button, eventually Atsumu added a second finger and that seemed to do the trick.

Hinata jolted when he felt Atsumu hit his prostate, "There~" He moaned thrusting his hips into Atsumu's fingers, "Oh? I finally found it?" Atsumu teased continuously hitting Hinata's prostate over and over again making the ginger grasp the sheets tightly and moaning shamelessly, "Ah~ Shoyou-kun is such a slut~" Atsumu teased pulling his fingers out, chuckling when Hinata whines at the absence of his fingers. Atsumu then unzipped his pants but stopped when he saw his twin glaring at him, "What?" He asked glaring back at his twin, "I prepared him, I get his ass first!" Atsumu proclaimed while taking off his shirt and pants, "Besides you got his mouth right? Put it to good use," And with that Atsumu sheathed himself inside Hinata. It took Hinata no time to cry out at the sudden intrusion, it was pain and pleasure all at once, "Nah~ Aaaannh~" Was all Hinata could let out as he clenched around Atsumu's throbbing cock, "Fuck he's sucking me in~," The setter groaned as he rubbed Hinata's thighs to try and get him to relax.

On the other side Osamu was watching the scene with his now fully erect member and was tired of just watching, "Shoyou-kun," The silver-haired twin said calmly as he ran his hands through the gingers hair. Hinata looked up at Osamu, his eyes clouded with pure lust and a bit of confusion, "Haaah~ A-Aaaahhnn~" Was he could say as Atsumu began to pound into him at a merciless pace, Osamu glared at his twin for interrupting his little "moment" with Hinata. 'If ya wanna play THAT way,' Osamu thought as he shoved his cock into Hinata's awaiting mouth, "Fuuuuck, Shoyou," Osamu growled as he the tip hit the back of the gingers throat. It wasn't long before Osamu started to thrust in and out of the gingers mouth, in perfect sync with his brother of course. Atsumu felt like taking it to the next level and decided to tweak both of Hinata's nipples causing him to moan quite loudly, the vibrations going straight to Osamu's dick.

'Bastard,' Osamu thought, he knew what his brother was trying to do, the little shit. He was trying to make him come early, well if that's how he wanted to play. Osamu retaliated by jerking off Hinata's untouched erection causing him to clench his tight walls making Atsumu groan but smirk back at his twin. The two continued this routine until both couldn't take it anymore. Both twins were panting harshly and looked at each other declaring a silent peace treaty. After a few more harsh thrusts the twins pulled out and sprayed their seed all over Hinata, the ginger letting out his own seed. All three were panting and Hinata was passed out from the overstimulation. Both brother wiped Hinata off and then themselves. After that they laid on either side of Hinata and wrapped their arms around the sunshine, "Do ya think they noticed by now?" Atsumu asked jokingly, Osamu glaring at him, "Shaddup and go to sleep," And so they did not knowing the nightmare they would wake up to known as Sugamama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! Hope you enoyed!


End file.
